Luffy's Best Friend
by cutie-pie752
Summary: In a city, The Straw Hats met a youing girl who turns out to be Luffy's old best friend but there is more to met the eye about this girl. And whats with the tattoo she has? SanjixOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my very first story ever! Please be nice!

* * *

"I'm sure that's her," a man whispered to his friend, staring a cloaked female sitting across the room by herself. Her wavy onyx hair fell down past her shoulder. Even thought you couldn't see it her hair was to the middle of her back. Her mauve eyes staring into the drink she had in front of her.

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't have a very good memory!" His friend teased.

They continued whispering until a group of people walked into the pub but they only paused for a moment before going back into their whispers about the woman sitting across the room.

Finally they decided it was her and got up. Walking towards her, they readied their guns. The woman spotted them walking towards her but she made no move to get up and run away instead she gave a smirk towards them before saying, "Well it didn't take you long to track me down, boys, hows master going?" She said her black lipstick lips still in a smirk.

"We've been sent to get the money you owe us," The taller man said glaring down at the girl. _She couldn't be more then eighteen years old. _He thought.

"I don't owe you anything,"

"You owe us a lot missy," The smaller one said, reaching into his jacket to pull out a gun

"Rinoa,"

"Huh?"

"My name is Rinoa and I won't if I were you," Rinoa looked up at them, her cold mauve eyes looked straight at them. The taller one shuttered at the coldness of them. But Rinoa simply looked back at the bartender before leaving a few Beli on the surface to pay for her untouched drink, "Thank you," She said softly as she picked up her bag before turning to leave.

The smaller one looked raged before slapping his hand on her shoulder and twirling her around to face them.

Suddenly Rinoa's hand flew up and the taller man only saw a line of black go towards his partner before Rinoa turned to leave.

The smaller man looked shocked for a moment before falling to the ground, blood slowing dripping from a puncture wound in the middle of his forehead.

"Mike," The man whispered before looking at Rinoa in shock, "Y…you! What are you?"

"Human," Rinoa soft voice floated back into the room.

* * *

Rinoa walked towards the docks in hope of some peace and quiet but of course with the ship that had just pulled up, it wasn't going to be possible.

"I told you this place would let us pull up here!" A black haired boy with a straw hat shouted, pumping his hand up in the air, "Maybe here I'll find my musician!"

"Maybe this place does look musical," A curly haired, long nose boy jumped down from the ship.

_This is too perfect! _Rinoa thought as a big smile broke out over her lips. She watched as the rest of the crew jump down from the ship.

Rinoa turned as she heard people running behind her. It was that tall man, this time he had other people there with him. Rinoa's smile faded into a frown. _Don't these guys ever give up? S_he quickly stepped around into a dark alleyway so she wouldn't be seen. Her mauve eyes stared at the people running towards the docks.

"She will go in this direction! I know it!" The tall man said. Rinoa looked away from the group and at the straw hat boy. She narrowed her eyes at him, she knew this boy from somewhere but where?

The man stopped and talked to the crew that had just pulled up in the docks. The straw hat kid shook his head, "Nope haven't seen her," he said

Suddenly something grasped her around the neck and pulled her off the ground before walking forward, "Found her Josh!"

Rinoa didn't make a move as the person behind her walked her forwards towards the man called Josh.

"I knew you would come this way!" Josh said turning around to face her.

Rinoa narrowed her eyes, "I don't owe you anything!"

"Unhand that poor girl!" The blond man shouted, stepping forwards as if preparing to fight.

As the man stepped forward it gave time for Rinoa to escape. She looked over her shoulder at the huge muscular man holding her and lifted up her gloved hand up at him.

Josh heard someone scream and looked over at Rinoa and a man from their group. Rinoa was squatting on the ground while the man who was holding her was lying on the ground, dead, "What did you do?" Josh screamed at Rinoa.

"I don't owe you anything, Josh, leave me be," Rinoa warned her eyes flashing as she stood up revealing her outfit which was black short shorts and a white thin strap tank top. Josh took a step towards her, taking out a gun. Rinoa lifted her hand again before extending her fingernail.

Josh looked down at the black line that was sticking next to him, "What the?" He asked

"I ate a devil fruit, now I'm eternally cursed with this power, but it seems it comes in handing time to time," Rinoa said before her nail went back to it normal size. Josh fell backwards and landed on his butt, "Get out of here," Rinoa said, "And leave me alone, I haven't had any peace and quiet for ages!"

The group turned and ran back into the city before Rinoa sat down and placed her chin in her hand, "They don't seem to give up," she murmured

"Wow!" The straw hat boy run in front of her, "That was cool! You want to join my crew?"

Rinoa stood up, "You're pirates?" she asked looking surprised

"Yeh! I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!"

Rinoa smiled. "Such a beautiful smile for such a beautiful girl!" The blond man said coming up to her on one knee.

"Uh," Rinoa said stepping away from him. She turned back to the straw hat kid, "Sure, I'll be part of your crew," She said

"Cool! Oh this is my crew Roronoa Zoro our swordsman, Nami our navagatior, Chopper our doctor, Usopp our… um, I don't know and Sanji our cook! And I'm Luffy!" Luffy said

Rinoa narrowed her eyes, "As in Monkey D. Luffy?" she asked softly

"Yep,"

Rinoa tackled Luffy to the ground, "You idiot!" she screamed as she raised her hand, "Do you know long I've waited!"

* * *

What did you think. Please review.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

**

Rinoa's sharp fingers were on each side of Luffy's head as she glared down at the boy. Luffy, however didn't seem that fazed in fact he looked curious, "Who are you?"

The black haired girl rolled her mauve eyes then retracted her fingers but she didn't move from her position, "You don't know who I am?" she asked him with an amused look in her eyes.

Luffy shook his head, "Nope,"

Rinoa rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Really?" she asked again

"Wait you do seem kinda familiar," Luffy said as he studied her face a little more, "And I remember those fingernails, I'm sure I've seen that before,"

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you till tomorrow to figure out who I am and if you do figure out who I am I'll join your crew and if you don't then I won't join your crew," Rinoa said standing up and dusting herself off.

Luffy stood up as well but with a frown on his face, "But wait, didn't you already say that you would be in my crew?"

"Sure I did, but that was before I knew who you were, and plus I changed my mind," Rinoa turned to leave, "Remember, you have till tomorrow. If you do remember, you'll know where to find me, if you don't then if you don't find me by noon I'll find you!" Rinoa smiled at them all, "Nice to meet you," she said waving the rest of the crew. Picking up her suit case that she had dropped, Rinoa walked away.

* * *

Rinoa's black boots thudded against the ground as she stepped/skipped her way back into the bright town. Suddenly even thing had become pretty and seemed more to have more life, which is why when Rinoa walked there was a bounce to it. As Rinoa looked around she noticed that it was getting dark but that didn't dampen her spirits.

She had found him. Finally! After how many years was it now? Nine or ten years? Something like that. But it didn't matter now; she had found her old best friend.

Rinoa looked around and realised that she didn't have anywhere to stay for the night, plus she was hungry.

As if waiting for the right moment her stomach growled. Giggling a little, Rinoa walked forward for a little while until she came to a pub that had rooms. And food.

* * *

After hiring out a room, Rinoa collapsed onto the stiff bed. As she stared at the peeling roof it soonbecame boring for Rinoa.

She rolled onto her back. _I wonder if he will remember me? _Rinoa thought as she placed her face in the pillow. _If he doesn't I'll beat him up! _

Rinoa's stomach growled again telling her that it was time to get something to eat then maybe time to sleep.

* * *

Rinoa's eyes shot open and she sat up in her bed. _Where am I?_ Her mind screamed. Looking around widely, she relaxed as she saw her suit case next to her and her cloths lying around the room from when she had arrived back to her room and she was too tired to change into her nightdress. She was lying on her bed with only her underwear on. Great sight if one of the staff members had come into her room when she had been asleep.

Well at least they were cute. They were a matching pair with little bows on each side of the undies and one in the middle of her bra.

Rinoa stood up and looked at the clock on the wall and realised that it eleven! One more hour before she had to go looking for Luffy if he didn't remember. Grabbing cloths from the suit case she ran into the bathroom.

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom showered and dressed, Rinoa shoved her hair back into a really low ponytail and tied it with a piece of white ribbon. She wore a long sleeved red shirt and a black mini skirt and thigh high boots.

Pushing her sleeves up, Rinoa dropped to her knees next to her suit case before shoving her cloths lying around into the suit case as fast as possible. _No time for food this morning._ She thought as she clicked the buckles of the suitcase and stood up with it in her hand.

Sprinting down stairs, she paid the man at the bar before walking outside into the warm sunshine.

Grasping the suitcase handle in both hands at the front of her, Rinoa walked towards the park. Or what she thought would be the park but as it turned out it wasn't. In fact it was the market. Of course, she didn't have any sense of direction. Turning around she saw an old woman.

Rinoa asked the old woman who was going shopping just for food, or it seemed like that as that's all she had in her basket.

"Oh yes, just keep going straight, and once you get to the second street, turn left then go straight again. Keep going and it should be there,"

"Thank you," Rinoa said smiling

"Aren't you hot in that shirt?" The old woman asked looking at her

"No not really, not with the cool breeze," Rinoa said before walking away from the old woman.

Taking the directions that the woman had given her, Rinoa made it to the park. _If Luffy doesn't come I'll be so pissed off. _Rinoa thought as she looked at the huge flowers.

It was the same one someone had given her a long time ago. Lost in thought, Rinoa didn't hear the footsteps coming towards her.

Someone touched her shoulder making her jump. Rinoa spun around to see a certain boy in a straw hat.

"You're joining my crew!" He grinned his trade grin.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

"So I guess you figured it out who I am then," Rinoa said as she blew some of her fringe out of her eye, "I thought that I was going to have to come look for you, so you became a pirate after all huh?"

"Yeah I did! And I'm the captain of my crew!" Luffy said grinning

"Captain Monkey D. Luffy," Rinoa tested, "Yeah sounds alright,"

"So what happened to ya Rinny?" Luffy asked before jumping on the bench and sitting down on it.

Rinoa glared half heartedly, down at him, "What happened to me?" She asked, "More like what happened to you. I'm not the one who ran off,"

"Hey!" Luffy said looking at her, "I didn't run off, I walked off. You were there remember?" He looked at her as if Rinoa had three heads.

Rinoa sweat dropped and fell to the ground, hoping that her skirt hadn't come up, "That's not the point, Luffy. You go off for how many years now,"

"Nine," Luffy offered as he started to rock backwards and forwards on the chair.

"And not a word or a single letter from you! Nothing! For all I knew, you could have died and for a while that's what I thought that's what had happened to you!" Rinoa said stretching her legs out in front of her. That felt good getting it all off of her chest like this but from the look on Luffy's face he was humming a song in his head waiting for her to stop.

"You still play music?" Luffy said. Yep he had been humming a song in his head waiting for her to stop.

Crossing her legs, Rinoa couldn't bring herself to get mad at her old best friend, "Yes," Rinoa sighed as she looked up at the sky.

Luffy stopped rocking and a huge grin appeared on his face, "I know what you can be!" Luffy shouted, scaring a few birds, as he stood up. His eyes glittered with excitement

"Oh no,"

"Oh yes! You can be my musician! I always wanted one for my crew and now I have one, you still play the flute, 'cos you were the best out of the whole village at playing the flute and how old were you? Like six or something like that, I can't remember," Luffy blabbered on before standing up suddenly, "You have to meet the rest of the crew!"

"I met them yesterday," Rinoa said as Luffy dragged her to her feet and started pulling her out of the park.

"Yeah but not properly! I mean, Zoro is really lazy sometimes, he just falls asleep anywhere! And Sanji, well Nami says he's a skirt chaser or something like that. Nami loves Beli!" Luffy said as he dragged Rinoa towards the dock

Luffy told her all about his crew and Rinoa guessed, her new friends. By the time they had reached the docks, Rinoa was jogging next to Luffy, smiling slightly.

Smoothing out her skirt, Rinoa looked up at the ship while Luffy looked at his stomach, "Must be about lunch time, I can't wait, Sanji's food is great, you'll love it!" Luffy said, "And he makes the best meat ever!"

"You still love meat huh?" Rinoa asked looked at Luffy for a moment while he nodded at her. Rinoa could almost see his thoughts.

_Meat, meat, meat, meat, meat._

Rinoa looked away to look over at the ocean. It was so pretty yet so dangerous to her. Once she was completely covered in sea water, she was paralyzed until she dried off. And then there was seastone…

"You coming up!" Luffy yelled from the top of the boat. Rinoa looked at him, annoyed.

"Luffy!" She shouted, "You could have waited for me, you barstard!" She picked up a tiny rock from the ground and pegged it at him. It missed of course but only by a little. She looked around trying to find where he had gotten up from but she couldn't find a way. Rinoa picked up another rock and chucked it at Luffy this time it hit its mark.

"Ow! Hey what was that for!" Luffy said rubbing his head where the rock had hit him.

"How am I supposed to get up!"

"Oh yeah…" Rinoa sweat dropped again, "Hold up your bag!" Rinoa held it up as Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed it.

Rinoa realized how Luffy was going to get her up onto the boat. Hope the guys had a nice view!

"Kay Rinny! Your turn!" Oh hell no!

Rinoa squatted down and placed her right hand on the ground before getting ready to jump.

Pushing herself from the ground, Rinoa jumped and grabbed onto the edge of the Merry Go. Pushing herself up onto the edge she sat while Luffy was wide eyed, "I didn't know that you could do that! When did you learn to do that?" Rinoa's hand flew to the top of her chest, and clutched her shirt.

"I learnt that a while back," Rinoa whispered, bringing her legs over the side so she could hop down.

Luffy was already tottering away at the smell of meat being cooked. Mmmmm, it did smell good. Before Rinoa knew it, she was following Luffy, stomach growling from having no breakfast.

* * *


End file.
